Misadventure of Insanity
by Nirazilaa
Summary: Well, how could he put it? Creepy pink-haired jokers, field trips, cat cosplayers, and blond-haired bishounen? This was a field trip neither Hiro or Kisa would ever forget. T for slight language.


**A/N- Well, I continued. Thanks to KerushiiSohma, I've made a new story to add to the Misadventures series. Maybe I'll make another, after this. KerushiiSohma was the one who thought of this circumstance, by the way. I'm sorry for the awful plot, by the way. Since I hate school, I'm awful at field trip plans. To make it a bit more realistic, it's around Easter time.**

**If I owned Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket… well, you wouldn't want to know. Therefore, I do NOT own this. None of it. Except my beautiful death BUNNIES that request you review at the end of your viewing pleasure.**

**If you were wondering, I do know that Kisa and Hiro are in different grades, but this was a trip for the two oldest groups in the school, namely their grades. Just to clear this up. (Oh yeah, and I was wondering… People have said Seiyo is in England… is it?)**

**Now onward, to the story!**

**--**

To most, Hiro Sohma would be the tough, unapproachable boy who had the attitude that could send even the most patient of people flying to the asylum after an hour, maybe less, of being around him. Of course, being such a little brat came with prices, as he knew, and this is where our story begins.

Of all things he could have said in the wide arts of conversation, Hiro Sohma, ram of the Sohma family's curse, it just had to be one of the most venomous, most apathetic things one could say to a beautiful but timid girl. And yes, to make it all more soap-opera worthy, said girl was his crush, whom he adored and had attempted to protect.

Eyes narrowed in poorly hidden shame, Hiro cursed himself to the pits of the most painful, darkest place he could think of. Well, he didn't know of many dark pits, so he just cursed himself to Ayame's shop, but that didn't matter, so let's continue.

To give the beloved reader a mental image, this began on the bus on the way to a field-trip. Hiro took the obvious approach and stated blatantly that this was an idiotic field trip, and, in his own words, "Why would someone want to go to Seiyo Academy? I mean, it's just a fancy school. And have you seen their website? Their student council is called the _Guardians_! How lame is that? It's so childish, and they even wear _capes_!"

Kisa Sohma, the girl we've mentioned in the past four paragraphs, was on the student board of Kaibara Junior High, though Hiro had conveniently forgotten, and on the group to deciding field trips, so she responded tentatively, "Hiro, Sensei-chan worked very hard to get us to be able to come. We should respect her."

"Yeah, right. What kind of person would want to go?" Hiro snapped impatiently, crossing his arms as he kicked the back of the bus seat in front of him. The boy in front turned to argue, but seeing Hiro made him stop and turn back, making the ram smirk in satisfaction.

Looking away, Kisa spoke, and Hiro's eyes widened. "I'm the one who suggested this. If it's so bothersome, I guess I'll just go sit with my other nonexistent friends."

She stood up at the next light, despite Hiro's shocked pleas, and headed to the back of the bus, where there was a sole seat, away from him. Hiro turned back at the teacher's sharp scolding, because he was halfway out of the seat. He stared at the seat in front of him, and silently imagined himself being drowned in millions of Ayame-snakes.

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop, and Hiro shouted a loud curse as his head collided painfully into the window. The teacher glared, and Hiro's eyes narrowed at his idiocy. They made their way out of the bus, and Hiro eyed his surroundings. _Freshly mowed grass, trimmed bushes… how sickening._

While he was criticizing his surroundings, Kisa passed by. At the last second, he noticed, and opened his mouth to respond, but she was already gone to speak to some pink-haired freak and a blond, who, at the moment, he could not determine the blonde's gender.

Oh, and they were wearing capes, he noticed.

Since Blondie was wearing a blue one, he decided they were a boy. Well, at least 80% male.

Hiro waited, boredly, as Blondie and Pinkie spoke, talking about the greatness of Seiyo Academy, and how the Guardians worked, and later went to their, pssh, _Royal Garden _for a _tea party_. Lame.

Finally, they stopped talking and led his and Kisa's class to the auditorium, where they sat in chairs. The principal spoke now, and introduced himself. The Guardians then spoke; well… actually Blondie did all the talking.

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori, king's chair," Blondie, now Tadase greeted, and he gestured to the odd group beside him.

"This is Rima Mashiro; Queen's Chair," A petite girl with long, blond hair.

"Nadehiko Fujisaki; Jack's Chair," A very girlish boy with long, straight black hair that bordered on purple.

""Yaya Yuiki; Ace's Chair," A smiling girl with pigtails who giggled.

"And lastly, Amu Hinamori; Joker's Chair," The freaky pink-haired girl who greeted them. Hiro looked away pointedly, disgusted by the hot bubblegum pink hair.

Once again, they spoke of rules and regulations to be followed, and finally the principal said, "We'll be splitting your classes into five groups, with one guardian as your guide around the school. You will be participating in a scavenger hunt to find ten eggs, hidden around the school, and when you find them, return back to the auditorium."

They listed off the groups, and Hiro blinked as he heard his name, "Amu Hinamori will take the following students; Rue Aizawa, Ichigo Fujiwara, Aoi Noiko, Hiro Sohma, Kisa Sohma, and Daichi Kuragi."

Hiro knew the others, but his worst luck was that Kisa was there. He didn't feel comfortable yet, and he looked down awkwardly as her wide-eyed gaze caught his. He shuffled his feet as the teams grouped together, and the joker came over with a friendly smile.

"I'll take us on a tour around the school first, and then we can look for eggs," She decided at last.

So Hiro followed for a while, until he realized the only way to apologize was to confront her. As they passed a classroom, Hiro reached out quickly and grabbed Kisa's wrist, making her blink and blush as she realized who it was, "Hiro?"

He raised his finger to his lips, and she nodded, realizing what he wanted. They hurried into the classroom, and waited for the sound of footsteps to vanish. Hiro looked down and bit his lip.

"Hiro…?" He looked into her deep eyes, and sighed, shuffling his feet.

"Kisa… I…" He broke off, looking away.

"Hiro, I understand," He looked at her, eyes wide. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Hiro smiled, and Kisa cocked her head, "Shall we go find the group now? I'm guessing they've realized we're gone by now."

"Yeah, we should, I-"Hiro was cut off as a boy in Kisa's grade, Daichi Kuragi came bursting through the door.

"So-"He broke off as he ran into Kisa, causing a huge eruption of smoke.

Hiro cursed and grabbed Kisa before the smoke could disperse, also getting her neatly folded clothing and racing out, ignoring Daichi's shocked gasp. He continued heading through the halls to find a safe place.

Hiro almost ran into a boy with dark brown hair wearing a different uniform as he raced past a corner. He blinked for a moment, and then continued running, but the boy was ahead of him quickly. He grabbed Hiro's shoulder, and asked in a curious tone, "Whatcha doing away from your guardian? I can tell you're from that school that came here today. Your uniform's different."

"You're one to talk," Hiro responded, eyes narrowed as he struggled to move past him, but failing miserably. He finally snapped furiously, "Who the heck are you, anyways?"

"The name's Kukai Soma. I used to be the Jack Chair," Kukai responded with ease, smiling. "You still haven't answered my question though."

Hiro bristled, and he felt Kisa's tiger form bristle slightly, and her soft whisper, "Hiro… I'm going to transform soon."

Kukai's eyebrow rose when Hiro cursed loudly, and was even more surprised when the boy seemed to bowl past him with surprising force. He watched him run away, and shrugged, "Well, he's obviously not a member of Easter."

Meanwhile, Hiro finally found a safe room, and he placed Kisa in it, with the signature smoke telling him he was just in time. He heard Kisa getting her clothing back on, and just as she got out, the Hinamori girl appeared, out of breath. She looked at him in relief, "What were you two doing, getting lost?"

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san," Kisa murmured, stopping Hiro from speaking. "I had lost a ribbon, so Hiro-kun decided to help me find it." She held out a small orange ribbon, and Amu sighed in relief.

"Well, at least I found you," She responded, and Hiro scoffed,

"We could have found our way back," He complained, and Kisa sent him a doe-eyed look. He was about to respond, when Amu let out a gasp of disbelief.

"Ikuto?"

Hiro looked over to see whom she was talking about, and his curiosity was met with a rather tall teenager with dark blue hair and a devilish smirk on his face. To his surprise, he also seemed to have silky blue cat ears and… a tail? Who the heck was this cosplayer?

"Who's the freaky cat cosplayer?" Hiro asked lazily, hiding his shock with his usual arrogance. Kisa seemed to stiffen, and Amu giggled.

"See? Even the guests think you're a cosplayer," She laughed, and then her gaze turned serious. "What are you doing here, and in chara-change nonetheless?"

"Oh, Amu…" This _Ikuto _person said in a rather flirtatious way, making Hiro bristle. He had the same arrogance as Ayame! But look who was talking… "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Not normally and especially not today!" Amu shouted furiously. "Why can't you just leave me alone for _one _day?"

Hiro blinked, and muttered to Kisa, "Freaks. C'mon, let's go before they rape each other or something."

Kisa blinked at his choice of words, and followed. As they passed the corner, Hiro could just make out, "Chara-nii, Amulet Heart!"

What… the _heck?_


End file.
